epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JPhil2.0/Epic Rap Battles of JPhil2.0: St. Patrick's Day Battle.
Hello All, this is my battle for BTTF's Holiday Rap Battle Competition. It features the mascot of the Boston Celtics, the logo for the Lucky Charm's cereal, and a couple extra rappers! Enjoy! '''Beat: '''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3T5Rpt3LJw4 Epic Rap Battles of History! Lucky the Leprechaun vs. The Boston Celtic Begin! Lucky the Leprechaun They’re always after my Lucky Charms! This one took a wrong turn on the way to Pepperidge Farm! Tried to steal my name did he? I guess you weren’t so Lucky? With so many outfit changes, how do you stay so ugly? I would pass the mic to Waldo, but I’ve got it from here, it’s pretty easy dealing with a Ball-dunking queer! You better watch out, ‘cause I tend to get vicious, or prepare to suck my charms, ‘cause they’re magically delicious! The Boston Celtic The one with the girl voice is callin’ me gay? You get your charms taken by kids, what else can I say? When the game starts I’ll beat ya so fast, you’ll need your Hourglass to bring you back from the past! If you think you’re so strong, why do you flee on your rainbow? I shoot so fuckin’ fast, labeled a threat by NATO. I'll Let you iron my Kilt, or shine my Bagpipes, After my lyrical Heat, you won’t feel so nice. I’m pimp’n the The 'Big Three' Era Big Three, I’m unstoppable, You were replaced by a Wizard is that even possible? Sure I’ve had some change, but I still have lasted. Why don’t ya take your Clover and make it flavor blasted? Lucky the Leprechaun I assure you I’m straight, I love to go Clubbing. I’ll take my Horseshoe and kick your ass to Dublin. I’m the supreme Leprechaun, no doubt about it! Better than you, your Basketball, and that stupid Fighting… The Fighting Irish Irish? I’m ready to battle anyone who comes my way! Where’s your Shillelagh? Let’s go! Notre Dame! Let me teach you lassies how to play Football! So tighten up your Kilts and keep your eyes focused tall! I’m the best in the ACC, not to mention one of 15 universities, to play in the FBS, NCAA, and East Hockey! So come at me if you dare, but you don’t stand a fighting chance. I’m the Fighting Irish, son! It’s in my blood to advance! Saint Patrick Bitches Please! I’m the one and only Saint Patrick! You can’t match me or my Godly tactics! I ridded the snakes from Ireland, and united it’s people. I’ll hang all your asses on the Christian Church’s steeple! (Gestures to Lucky) Pots of Gold and Rainbows, and Red Balloons? How much more respect do you want to lose? (Gestures to The Boston Celtic) Your team sucks! Lebron can best you! Maybe think over your life on a Church pew? (Gestures to The fighting Irish) Resolve your fighting, maybe be less aggressive! Your team might be more progressive! You all take these lessons use them well! Charms can’t resolve life’s spells. I am the patron of St. Patrick's day, get out of my way! I carried the will of god to my last dying day, you all have a debt to pay! Who Won! Lucky The Boston Celtic The Fighting Irish Saint Patrick Category:Blog posts